Amour retrouvé
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Séquelle de "Sentiments avoués, coeur libéré" cette fic est une suite se passant 3 ans après la première. Attention, spoil des premier épisodes de la saison 2, j'aurais prévenu XD Il paraît qu'on dort mal sur le Ptolemy... Bonne lecture à tous. ;


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Amour retrouvé

Genre : Yaoi, Séquelle de ''Sentiments avoués, cœur libéré'', Lemon, spoil des 3 premiers épisodes de la saison 2, ou au moins des 2 premiers, genre on dort mal sur le Ptolemy mdr !

Base : Gundam 00

Couple : Lockon X Tieria

Disclaimers : Bon bah en grave manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps, je préfère économiser pour le contenu de ma fic et simplement vous dire que rien ne m'appartient et que tout est la propriété des auteurs, de Sunrise, et compagnie...

Amour retrouvé

Lockon arrivait à bord du Ptolemaios, il découvrait le vaisseau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son frère en avait parcouru les couloirs pendant des années. Il avait ce vaisseau pour base, il y vivait. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, c'était ici qu'il revenait. Mais plus que Neil encore, un autre Meister le préoccupait plus que tout autre chose…

Lyle Dylandy fut présenté à tout l'équipage du Ptolemy comme le nouveau Lockon Stratos. Tout l'équipage… il manquait quelqu'un : Tieria Erde. Cet homme qui, trois ans plus tôt lui avait tout dévoilé sur son frère et ses activités, lui avait plût et l'avait aimé en retour. Même si ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit, il l'avait tellement aimé… Mais après tout, peut-être ne faisait-il plus partie des Celestial Being. Peut-être les avait-il quittés …ou pire. Il avait eut un espoir de le revoir, mais cet espoir venait de s'envoler, pourtant il refusait d'envisager la mort de Tieria Erde.

Setsuna le conduisit ensuite à sa chambre, lui demandant de bien retenir le chemin entre celle-ci et la salle de pilotage. Il lui présenta ses appartements si spartiates purent-ils être et lui demanda ensuite de le suivre à nouveau. Ils traversèrent le couloir et se postèrent devant la porte voisine.

Le pilote de l'Exia ouvrit la porte sur un jeune homme allongé sur son matelas, en train de lire un bouquin.

« - Tu n'étais pas avec les autres ?

- Sumeragi est rentrée ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Tieria Erde, je te présente Lyle Dylandy, le frère de Neil Dylandy et le nouveau Lockon Stratos, Meister des Celestial Being. »

Tieria leva enfin le nez de son bouquin et ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, il ne fut pas capable de sortir un seul mot. Devant ce manque de réaction, Setsuna un peu pressé prit congé en confiant Lockon au Meister du Seravee.

« - Bravo, tu as sût feindre la surprise…

- Non, j'étais réellement surpris, je ne savais pas que Setsuna était allé te chercher, mais contrairement aux autres, je connaissais ton existence et je n'ai pas vu un fantôme. J'imagine bien leurs têtes !

- Et bien moi j'ai dévoilé mes talents d'acteurs lorsqu'il est venu me voir en m'annonçant que Neil était un Meister, un pilote de Gundam, et qu'il était mort il y a quatre ans. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je savais tout…

- Je suis désolé que tu ais dut subir ça.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je le veux bien, et je suis venu pour remplacer mon frère, je suis Lockon Stratos, même si je ne sais pas vraiment encore tout ce que cela implique, je compte bien remplir mon rôle. Je deviendrai un Meister, et je… »

Tieria se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, passionnément, avec fougue, d'une langue impertinente et de lèvres brûlantes. Il fini pourtant par se séparer de l'Irlandais, légèrement essoufflé et avec les joues empourprées de honte à cause de son geste.

« - Excuse-moi. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

- Tieria, c'est toi qui es parti. Il y a 3 ans, tu m'as quitté sans un mot, sans me laisser de quoi te joindre. Tu as disparu Tieria, et aujourd'hui, tu te jettes sur moi comme si on s'était quittés hier soir !

- Pardon, je n'en avais pas le droit. Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Je te laisse, je vais bosser sur le Seravee. Bonne soirée. »

Le Meister se dirigea vers la porte mais le nouveau venu l'attrapa par le poignet et le remmena à lui.

« - Je n'ai jamais dis que ça m'avait déplût… »

Reprenant les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux rouges, il le serra dans ses bras, plaqua son torse contre le sien… Approfondissant leur baiser, il glissa un genou entre les jambes fines de Tieria, le remontant jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Le plus jeune laissa un soupir lui échapper et Lyle en réponse, lui murmura dans un souffle combien il lui avait manqué.

Les combinaisons ne restèrent pas longtemps à leur place et partirent voleter un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Le nouveau Lockon ôta lentement le t-shirt blanc de Tieria qui lui enleva le sien. Descendant le long de son torse mis à nu, le pilote du Seravee marquait de sa langue la peau sucrée de son aîné, reconquérant un territoire trop longtemps abandonné.

Lyle l'entraina jusqu'au lit et l'y fît s'y étendre, le surplombant, le dominant, le dévorant de ses insatiables yeux bleus. Tieria adorait ça, il jouait le jeu, se tortillant lascivement sous le corps de son amant, jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Envoyant dans l'espace le boxer noir de Lyle, posant ses mains sur ses fesses si fermes, il entreprit de lécher la verge offerte. Quelques lapements, des allers-retours le long du membre frémissant, jouant du bout de sa langue sur le gland impatient d'un sexe qui se fît de plus en plus dur lorsqu'il le prit enfin en bouche. Une bouche chaude et humide, une gorge profonde et des lèvres expertes en vas et viens frénétiques si excitants.

Après quelques longues minutes, Tieria s'arrêta, et sans détacher sa langue de la peau de son amant, il remonta le long de son corps, comme un serpent, se faufilant sous l'Irlandais qui le surplombait toujours. Passant sa langue sur un des boutons de chair de sa poitrine, il lui asséna un coup de dents, arrachant à Lyle un petit cri. Continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était, il mordit à nouveau la peau fine à la base de son cou, avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres et de les emprisonner par les siennes.

Mais sa proie lui échappa. Le nouveau Meister avait décidé de migrer à son tour vers les régions chaudes plus au sud. Léchant ses doigts, il cala les jambes de son cadet sur ses épaules. Il referma ses doigts humides sur le membre du jeune homme aux cheveux violets et pendant qu'il le masturbait, il entreprit de glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture si fine cachée entre ses petites fesses musclées. Pressant de temps en temps du bout de sa langue sur le scrotum de son amant, embrassant ses testicules, puis revenant à son point de départ. Ce fut un anulingus mémorable qui amena Tieria à ses limites.

Se redressant, gardant les chevilles fines du Meister sur ses larges épaules, Lyle guida son sexe imposant jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée. Pressant contre l'entrée étroite qui s'ouvrit sans peine, les chairs humides s'écartant facilement, il le pénétra sans trop d'effort.

Vite emporté par les coups de reins de Lyle, Tieria se fit de plus en plus expressif, passant des gémissements aux cris de plaisir. Il l'avait rêvé tant de fois ces dernières années, il lui avait tellement manqué, que peu lui importait d'être discret et de ne pas se faire remarqué des autres membres de l'équipage. C'était son moment de plaisir, leur moment rien qu'à eux et il voulait en profiter au maximum.

D'ailleurs ils en profitèrent tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un bon moment, ni Lyle, ni Tieria ne fut plus capable de se retenir. Le Meister sentit bientôt l'Irlandais se répandre en lui et se libera également.

Leurs derniers cris résonnaient encore contre les murs du Ptolemaios que les deux autres Meister se retrouvaient dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre bruyante. Le pilote du Seravee habituellement si stoïque, les surprenait aujourd'hui par les capacités insoupçonnées de sa voix.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Setsuna ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas entrer.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire le coup tous les soirs !

- Nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Les pilotes respectifs de l'Exia et de l'Arios regagnèrent leur chambre et se recouchèrent. Le calme revint dans le Ptolemy et chacun passa ses heures de sommeil paisiblement.

Au réveil, tous se regroupèrent au réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Etrangement, Lyle et Tieria se retrouvèrent avec deux paires d'yeux braqués sur eux. Tieria ressentait mal ce poids si oppressant sur sa conscience.

« - Quelqu'un a une remarque à faire ? Allelujah ? Setsuna ?

- Non, moi ça va.

- Moi aussi… et vous ?

- Comment ça 'nous' ?

- Toi et Lockon.

- Setsuna, il n'y a rien… »

Mais il fût interrompu par la langue de Lyle qui fit irruption entre ses lèvres. Le nouveau Meister lui roulait le patin du millénaire devant tout le Ptolemaios et ce sans la moindre gêne !

A peine eut-il lâché Tieria que celui-ci quitta la pièce en toute hâte, le visage baissé pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard des autres et les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux.

Lyle prît la parole histoire de sortir le reste de l'équipage de sa torpeur.

« - Je crois que comme ça les choses sont claires.

- Lockon, il va te tuer. Méfie-toi quand tu seras seul maintenant…

- Merci du conseil Allelujah. Mais je ne vais pas attendre qu'il me tue… »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« - …Je vais l'épuiser avant. »

Quittant la pièce sur un clin d'œil malicieux, tout le monde se dît à cet instant que Lyle était bien le jumeau de Neil Dylandy.

OWARI !!!

Alors ? Je n'ai pas eut une seule review en un mois sur la précédente, je suis toute triste… T-T elle vous a pas plût ou quoi ? ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Du coup j'ai écris une séquelle pour essayer de me rattraper mais même si vous trouvez ça pourriteuh vous avez le droit de le dire ! Je prends toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises. J'espère en tout cas que celle-ci vous aura plût. Gros bisouXes à tous !

Sano.


End file.
